U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,309 (Mitsubishi) purports to disclose in a die clamping apparatus including a fixed die plate, a movable die plate, a device for moving the movable die plate relative to the fixed die plate, a device for fixedly coupling the fixed die plate with the movable die plate and tie bars for carrying out clamping of dies, the tie bars are fixedly secured to the fixed die plate and a hydraulic cylinder having a ram is provided on the movable die plate, or vice versa. The coupling device has a half-nut provided on the surface of the fixed die plate so as to be movable in the axial direction of the tie bar insert hole, and are provided on the outer circumference of the tip end of the tie bar and are adapted to mesh with the half-nut. A stopper is provided between the fixed die plate and the half-nut. A part of the ram is made to butt against the stopper to position the ram in the axial direction of the tie bar insert hole. The end surface of the half-nut opposed to the ram is brought into pressing contact with the ram. At that position, the half-nut can be positioned so as to mate with the threads on the tie bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,517 (Hirata) purports to disclose a clamping apparatus of molding machine including a base; a fixed board disposed on the base; a movable board movable relative to the fixed board; a plurality of mold clamping cylinders disposed in predetermined positions of the fixed board, the mold clamping cylinders each having a mold clamping piston with a tie bar reception hole and a tie bar connection device disposed on the mold clamping piston; a plurality of tie bars with a thread at their one end, the tie bars being disposed in correspondence with the mold clamping cylinders on the movable board; a plurality of mold opening/closing cylinders for moving the movable board; and an axially movable sleeve associated with each clamping cylinder for adjusting an axial position of an associated piston to adjust an engagement position of the tie bar connection device, the sleeve being disposed in an opening in the fixed board and forming an extension of the tie bar reception hole, with one end of the sleeve abutting against a reception wall provided in each piston surrounding the tie bar reception hole and the other end of the sleeve threadedly cooperating with an engagement adjustment screw ring secured to the fixed board.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,981,334 (Chiang) purports to disclose an injection molding machine and a method for mold-adjusting are provided. The injection molding machine comprises a mold-adjusting mechanism mounted to one side of the fixed platen and being coaxial with the tie bars. Each of the mold-adjusting mechanisms is constructed the same comprising a support frame (11), a motor (12), a mold-adjusting driving wheel (13), a mold-adjusting driven wheel (14), a hydraulic cylinder for positioning (15), a sensor and a control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,346 (Schad et al.) discloses a clamp actuator of a molding system that includes a first actuator configured to be interactable with a rod; and a second actuator configured to be interactable with the first actuator. The first actuator is configured to apply a clamping force to the rod; and the second actuator is configured to apply a force opposing the clamping force to the first actuator. Responsive to actuating the first actuator, the rod is drivable between (i) a home position in which a clamping force is not applicable to the rod, and (ii) a force application position in which the clamping force is applicable to the rod. Responsive to a mold flash occurring which exceeds the clamping force, the rod is moveable into a mold flash position beyond the home position.